A Matter of Family
by Spacefille
Summary: A Saiyan mating cycle has started up, one that effects all Saiyans and Saiyan bloods on the planet. Vegeta's daughter Bra is barely of age... to what extent will the once proud Saiyan Prince go to protect her from Goku?
1. Part 1

**"A Matter of Family"**

**Date**: Began Nov. 2002, finished April 2003  
**Warning**: Deals with extremely mature and psycho-sexual themes. Contains coerced sexual situations.  
**Rating**: Strong "R".  
**Author's Notes**:  
1. This fic presents yet another "theory" on Saiyan mating, (as compared to my other fic "Vegeta's New Tactic".)  
2. This is written in first person present tense, partly as a challenge to myself to see if I could write like that. I like the personal touch the tense and person gives the story.  
3. Elements of this story are a lot like my fic "Moon Madness". Further credit for the inspiration behind the Goku/Vegeta encounter in here goes to Lethargic NoMakai's fic entitled "Scorched Latex". No offense is intended. If inspiration has come from any other source I can't tell you... I've now read so many fics that they've all seemed to mesh together in my mind. *grins sheepishly*

Well now that that's done... onto the fic!

A MATTER OF FAMILY

I know I will lose. I was foreordained to loose ever since this whole entire charade began. However as long as I can keep him on my trail and away from my *house* dawn will come. Then it will be all over

I ignore my rapidly beating heart, pumping hot blood throughout my system. I barely notice the trees and the hills as I fly high above them. All I am aware of is that overly eager presence, two steps behind me and barely out of sight.

He hasn't used that damned teleportation skill of his to catch up with me. Yet. I know the moment will come the moment where he will lose complete control and became the twisted monster he had only so recently displayed.

A monster I know has always existed inside of him, deep down.

I duck towards the trees, weaving about, never slowing or stopping. I know that if I do, my resistance will be over. If I stop, even because of pure exhaustion, it will be considered a defeat.

Sweat rolls off of my skin, glistening in the meager starlight. It pools in my eyes and in my pounding ears. I ignore it. It is dried quickly in the ki that shimmers about me and gives fuel to my flight.

I will have to rest soon. I realize this dully as I notice my trembling limbs that shake with the effort of exertion and pure exhaustion. How long has it been already? Two maybe three hours?

Has it really been that long since I spoke to her?

My 13 year old daughter. Bra. She had been edgy lately, her face drawn taunt as she stalked about the house almost as if she were looking for something she couldn't find. I could smell the scent she was giving off and knew what it was. Lucky for me she hadn't left the house at night since it began what? A week ago?

It feels like forever. Tonight however, tonight was different.

Tonight she had wanted out of the house. It was an innocent endeavor; some of her human friends were having a party. She wanted to go. I wouldn't let her. Surprisingly she had fought back against me, both verbally and physically, coiling about me like an animal and hissing her displeasure as only a Saiyan can. I hit her. Impassively and not nearly hard enough to actually hurt her. But I still hit her and it shocked her out of her behavior. I remember distinctly the hurt in her wide blue eyes as she stared up at "her daddy". I had never hit her before. Then the tears came.

I don't care. The heat and the fear for her safety have made me hard-hearted. She is not to leave the house. She will obey me. Enraged she had stormed to her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

I have never been more relieved to have her angry with me, as she was, I could tell. Usually I would have been upset at this fact. Not tonight.

Tonight I have more important things to worry about. Knowing that sulking on her behalf would take the rest of the night behind a closed door takes a huge weight off of my shoulders. Checking her room one last time to make sure it's locked, I left the house.

As they say, let the games begin.

The landscape below became slightly familiar to my again, and I curse mentally to myself. I have made a round. A complete circumference of the Earth. It is dark again. Despite my achingly sore limbs I swerve south, leading the presence following me *away* from the city. I am not going near there, not even to fly high above it. It's too dangerous.

Several miles later I have to stop. I don't think I have an ounce of energy left. I swear softly as I land, glancing about at the thickly forested area I am in. I'm still much too close to the city for comfort...

I grimace as I hear him land somewhere behind me. He cuts off any exits I may have had just by standing there.

Time to face him then. I straighten and turn, giving him a searing look. "What are you doing here Kakarrot?" I snap authoritatively at his shadowed figure.

He steps out of the shadows and into the starlight. For a moment there is a confused look on his face as he looks at me, and I wonder vaguely if I have to repeat myself.

Apparently not. He smiles. "I don't know!" He says cheerfully. A hand creeps up to scratch the back of his head in a characteristically dumb gesture.

I snort softly as I eye him. I know he is lying. He lies a lot... and I always find it irritating that he spends so much time pretending to be a complete idiot. Though, I suppose he can't very well tell me the truth... which would probably be something to the effect of I'm out here because of an uncontrollable urge to fuck you Vegeta. Sorry.' Yeah... probably not.

He really does look confused though; in his happy go lucky way, for a moment or so anyway. He's never given any indication of remembering the last few nights... in fact last night when I snarled at him about the previous encounters, he had been genuinely surprised. "I did Vegeta?" He had asked me, his eyes wide. Of course he could have been lying then too, but I haven't really been giving him any reason to remember.

And he will not remember. If he hasn't this far, he isn't going to start.

But that doesn't much help me with the situation at hand.

Oh, here we are. The confused look is replaced. Sudden understanding floods his eyes, coupled with something very deadly that I've seen WAY too often recently. His brows fly together, and his mouth curls up into a smirk. He lowers his chin. And opens that mouth to utter one word.

"Vegeta." It rolls off his tongue like poisoned silk and wraps about my trembling (damnit!) body.

It's over. I'm out of the fight before the first punch can be exchanged. Didn't take me long now did it?

Don't get me wrong. The first time I did fight him... and nearly to the death at that. My death. The second time I fought as well as the third. But by now I know it is useless. My shoulders slump ever so slightly and I shiver in the starlight, barely able to catch the whimper that wants to escape my throat. In an instant he is at my back, his hands on my shoulders.

I jerk away with a grunt of disgust and a huffed "Don't touch me!"

It is pointless. He merely breathes my name again, and spins me around. He pulls me up against him. A mouth touches against my jaw, and then his tongue darts out, tracing a wet course up my cheek. I shudder, repulsed. "Submit." He whispers at me, smiling as he pulls away and licks his lips. The look in his eyes is unexplainable. Dark and animalistic.

"Let me go, stupid." I reply in a hiss. I lash out at him, attempting to embed my knee in his gut, but he is faster. In an instant I am laying out on my front, face first to the ground. I gasp as a dead weight falls on me from behind, crushing me into place.

This is the point where I loose control. I can take everything else, right up to this point and everything else after, but this...

This is difficult to accept. Despite myself and the fact that I know it will only make the situation worse, I struggle against him briefly. My fight is over the moment after I ascend to Super Saiyan. He powers up quickly to match me and over comes anything my abused body can reach. I pause... then power down again.

That makes him happy. He purrs as he powers down as well. Again, this cat-like noise is something that he hasn't done before this last week and the sound is soft and consoling in my ear. I sigh and try to relax somewhat, my face screwed up into a terrible grimace as he divests my cloths from my body with swift hands.

Ugh. Touching. Hate touching. Hate being touched.

I make a face and bury my head against the side of my arm. I force my mind to go elsewhere to get it off of whatever it is that Kakarrot is doing to me... it is hard. I think about my daughter. Briefly. At least I know that she's okay. I try, once again, to remember how long exactly Nappa said this'd last. A week? Two weeks? A month? Of course this is in the late Planet Vegeta time, whose days had been much shorter then Earth days. So... a month of Planet Vegeta time would equal...

It's no use. Somewhere in the back of my mind I register the sound of *his* cloths being removed. I cringe and almost desperately search for another subject to think about. Anything...

Ah. I wonder where Trunks is. I expand my senses, but for some reason I can't "sense" him at Capsule Corp. or anywhere else for that matter. He must be suppressing his ki. Maybe he's hunting someone else right now... I smile slightly despite the position I'm in. This would make it allll worth it if he has decided to find Kakarrot's brat and dominate him as well. Then I shake my head slightly. I can't think things like that. Though I may pretend that I don't really give a flying anything about what happens to Kakarrot's kid, I partly raised both of those boys. And I know that it would be hard on Trunks. The two boys have been friends for all of their lives. With being raised by humans, something like this would be a devastating blow to their friendship...

A sharp pain rudely brings me back to the here and now. I grate out a cry of pain and rage and buck against Kakarrot, tensing and struggling despite myself. In an instant he manovers me into a position with my forehead pressed up against the ground. One steel-strong arm loops around my shoulders and his mouth presses again my ear. "Shhhh, Vegeta." He murmurs softly. "Shh..." His breath is warm and liquid against my skin and I flinch... then shudder as his unoccupied hand creeps beneath me. "It's okay..."

No it's not. It's nothing but okay. However there isn't anything I can do to snap him out of this or save myself. Finally I give up, letting my defeat be known in an agonized scream that rends the night.

Tonight's "games" end a bit quicker than the previous times, a fact that I am glad for. It is less then a half an hour later and I roll the unconscious form off of mine with a small snort of disgust. For a long moment I stare up at the moonless sky, then wearily turn my head to inspect my nemesis. He is blissfully asleep, his mouth slightly open as he breathes in and out. Despite the fact that I'm trying my best not to breathe too deeply, I inhale his scent. It has changed again, of course, as it does every night after he has sated himself. I feel incredibly weary as I force myself to sit up. Slowly I reach down and adjust my torn clothes, replacing what I can. When I finish that I reach out clean him with quick efficient fingers, wiping them off on the grass. Then I grasp his pants, tugging them back into place.

He will not remember. My lip curls as I think of it. Tomorrow he will wake up, figure he was out here sparing or something to that effect, and go home and spend a joyful day playing in the woods or something equally inane, and tomorrow evening... tomorrow evening it will start all over again. Or maybe it won't. I can only hope.

Using more energy than even I think I have left, I get to my feet. A couple of moments later I take to the air, flying at an unsteady pace towards home. I need a shower. And a bed...

I never make it. Or rather, I make it most of the way there, but then I begin to see spots. Figuring that it will just be safer if I land and find a place to rest before sun up, I do just that.

The clearing I land in is small and long. I settle against a tree around the center of it, and sit cross-legged at the base. I can no longer keep my eyes open...

"Vegeta..."

I jerk out of my doze, fear coursing through me. Night terrors clash against my thoughts, distorting my rational thinking. I had only landed a couple of minutes before and had just dozed off, had he awoken and found me all ready?

No... it wasn't him. I stare at Son Gohan's face blankly for a moment or so until the danger I am in registers.

I am on my feet in an instant and across the clearing in an instant. "Stay back!" I hiss at him forcefully.

Amazingly enough he does. There is an odd look on his face as he gazes at me however, one that makes my skin crawl with distinct discomfort. 'Shit,' I think to myself. Even though I got away from the eldest Son as quickly as possible, I still catch a whiff of his scent. I know what he wants, and I don't have the energy left to fight. I honestly don't think my body can take another...

My thought are stopped abruptly as Gohan surprises me.

"Why?" He asks, confusion evident on his face. There is something else there as well... a look that is... perplexing. Almost... empathic?

I stare at him. Maybe I scented him wrong. I sniff the air. Nope, I got the scent right... but there is an element to it I hadn't noticed before. It seems to be very tightly controlled.

"Why Vegeta?" He repeats, walking towards me with his hand outstretched. His eyes, which always seem to be a little too happy and cheerful, even as an adult, are now filled with a familiar pain. They beg me to allow him to understand. I back away from him warily, a soft warning growl escaping my throat.

He stops and lowers his hand. Gohan stares at his feet in distinct discomfort for a moment, before returning a hard gaze to my face. "Vegeta?" he questions a third time.

I stare at him blankly. "Why did you let my father to do that to you?" The Son finally asks in a rush, flushing visibly.

My blood runs chill. He has seen. Son Gohan has seen me... being used by his father. My lip curls. As fast as it has come, the chill in my system turns my emotions to icy rage.

Gohan sees the change of expression on my face. He starts, then hold out his hands again. "Vegeta..." He placates, his voice soft... as if he is talking to a small wounded animal. It sets my teeth on edge. I can see his *father* in that look.

When he takes a couple more steps towards me the rage bubbles over. Letting out a howl of anger I power up, sending a ki blast at him. Startled, he leaps out of the way. When he lands he gives the forest behind him a rather dismayed look. The blast wiped out several yards worth of trees...

He turns back to me, frowning. The frown fades when he sees the state I'm in.

I'm frankly not doing so well. Powering up and doing *anything* with the amount of energy I had left was a *stupid* idea. "Damn..." I curse softly, stumbling. The spots are back to dancing in front of my eyes and I'm finding it extremely difficult to remain standing.

"Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed again, and he begins to pace the rest of the way towards me.

"Stay back!" I hiss in response, clenching my head at the same time as the mere act of speaking causes my head to swim. I fall to my knees, cursing my complete and utter weakness.

The Sons were never good at following instructions. None of them are, and Gohan isn't any exception. Within seconds the idiot is at my side with his arm around my back, supporting me. I stiffen and try to lash out, but my attack is parried effortlessly. Growling and hissing doesn't seem to affect him either.

I shut my eyes, and realize that I can *smell* him. It is almost overwhelming. So much like his father... but not. I open my eyes again when it is obvious that he isn't doing anything beyond holding me in his arms in a singularly embarrassing fashion.

"Let. Me. Go." I choke out.

He shakes his head and gives me a searching look. "Vegeta-" He begins, then he sighs. I can almost see the gears working in Gohan's head. I know he wants to question me more, perhaps forcefully, but then he obviously changes his mind. "Your ki is very low," He says softly. He stands, taking me with him. "You need rest." He notes, his voice switching to a business-like one. "I'll take you home..."

"NO!" I shout. I struggle violently against him, which throws him off balance with his grip still on my shoulder and lands us both on the ground again. I don't care. "Not home," I pant, feeling so light headed that I could pass out. Even so I yank him close, gripping the sides of his face between my hands. Wide onyx eyes blink at me. "Not home..." I half whimper, half growl, and then my world goes white... and then dark.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Notes (for part 2)** : So I was talking to my Vegeta loving roommate about this fic and suddenly she's like "So Vegeta gets ass-raped?" O_o;; On that note I thought I'd add a **warning**! : For inappropriate and crude language in this fic. :D

~

Part 2 -

I awake in exactly the same clearing that I passed out in. For a moment I just lay there, blinking up at the clear blue sky, then I sit up with a start.

"Good morning." A sleepy but familiar voice drawls out at me. 

I turn my head and stare. Gohan sits several feet away from me and against a tree, a slightly amused look on his face. 

I sneer at him. At the same time my mind fumbles for a memory or an explanation. Did he...? My mind draws a blank. I can't remember...

"Nothing happened between us Vegeta," Gohan says quickly, almost as if reading my mind. There is a vaguely disgusted look on his face, as if he'd been forced to eat something he didn't like. I take heart in that look for a moment... and then I glare. 

"So you stayed out here all night..." My eyes narrow when he nods. "Why? Just for fun? Get your kicks out of watching me sleep?" My lip curls as I mock him.

Gohan blinks, then sighs deeply as he climbs to his feet. "Vegeta..." He begins, a warning note entering his voice. He doesn't want to argue or fight, I can tell. 

Too bad for him. I'm on my feet in an instant, facing him. My hands clench into fists. At the last moment I decide not to provoke him. "Go HOME Gohan!" I snap instead. "Nobody asked you to stay. GO HOME." I turn abruptly, preparing to blast into the sky, and get away from him before he can question me further... 

I would be so lucky. "Vegeta!" Gohan cries out, obviously guessing that I plan to escape. He is at my back with his hand on my shoulder before I can move. 

I turn, growling warningly as I jerk my shoulder out of his grasp. 

He frowns. "You at least owe me an explanation Vegeta." He states, sounding very serious. 

I'm thankful for the renewed strength that sleep has brought me as I grasp the collar of his shirt and yank him down to eye level. "I owe you NOTHING." I spit out. Bodily I throw him away from myself and successfully take off into the sky. 

~ 

Gohan doesn't follow me. I make it to Capsule Corporation again without incident and touch down gently on the roof. Expanding my senses allows me to locate where exactly each and every member of my family is. Trunks is in the living room area a couple floors down. Bra is still sleeping. Bulma is in her personal lab far below the complex. 

I smile. Good. 

I want to know where they are before I go inside, because I look a mess. The last thing I need is for Bulma to find me and start questioning me on my appearance. 

A half an hour later finds me in the shower, vigorously scrubbing at every available inch of my skin. Soon I grow tried of that and lean up against the back of the shower wall, and close my eyes as I relax and silently contemplate the horrible situation I've found myself in. 

I had begun to feel the effects of heat myself a little more than a week earlier. The woman wasn't old enough yet to abstain, and I spent a few nights making her the happiest woman alive. Unfortunately, sleeping with the woman once or twice a day didn't do much to curb the itching, and I finally stopped in frustration. Her scent was different... it didn't change, and physically she wasn't able to experience heat... at least not in the Saiyan sense of the word. 

I was unsatisfied without a Saiyan mate, and based on my own personal preference, one of the female gender. However there was only one full blooded Saiyan left anywhere, and not a female to speak of. And there was no way...

So I was frustrated. It was an old familiar feeling, one that I could cope with on my own. The minor effects of merely left me pacing the house... and other places, itching for something *anything* to do that would take my mind off of, well sex. When I wasn't trying to train, I roamed about the grounds. 

My wandering around the yard alone one night brought me face to face with Kakarrot. 

I remember the distinctive fear that filled me when I saw him. The man actually looked lost. I wasn't fooled, not by the bright smile he gave me, not by his wide innocent eyes, not by any of it. Kakarrot was in heat as well, I could smell him, clear as the light of day. Biology had worked against him and a thousand years of genetic conditioning had told his body that mating season was here without asking his lack of brains permission. It appeared that bump on the head and human upbringing or no... nothing can stall genetics and they were presently doing well to turn Kakarrot into a laughing stock. 

Which didn't help me any, and I especially didn't find this very amusing. I barked out some randomized threats and told him to get the hell off of my property. He merely ignored me, lifting his face and *sniffing* the night air, an odd look on his face. 

My face drained of all life as I realized exactly *what* he was scenting. And it *wasn't* me. 

The joke was on me apparently. I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of that warm fresh scent that had Kakarrot so entranced. My first thought was shock... she couldn't possibly be of age yet. Then I realized that she was, and had probably been for at least a year. Shit. My thoughts rapidly turned to those of protection. She was half human, barely of age, and the daughter of a prince. There was no way in hell I was going to let him get anywhere near her. 

I lowered myself into a defensive crouch, and I let out a long low growl. "If you want her Kakarrot, you're going to have to go through me first." I told him quietly.

For a moment he looked at me, blinking stupidly with his wide black eyes. I would have wondered if he actually understood me, if it weren't for the scent he was giving off... his body understood perfectly. 

Then he did something that set my heart pounding... he smiled and lowered his chin. His eyes went dark... darker than I've ever seen them, cold and calculating like they usually do when he is faced with an enemy he has to work very hard to defeat. Only now, for the first time in quite a while that gaze was focused on me. 

Needless to say, we relocated and fought. And I lost. As was only expected by me. That didn't mean I didn't try... I wanted nothing more but to knock that bastard out and go home to check on my daughter, on the irrational fear that she wasn't okay. But, unfortunately for me, I still haven't quite managed to become stronger than Kakarrot, even after a half a life time of training. It wasn't long before I was bleeding and bruised and prostate on the ground... barely able to move. 

Kakarrot spared me nothing. He was a changed man... totally and completely. I knew what was to be next as I stared up at him, knew what he would do if he wished to... indulge. I almost *almost* wanted him to. Not because I was bitter and jaded and felt sorry for myself, or felt that it would be a fitting end to a defeat, as I might have done in years previous. It was because in doing so I would be protecting her as well. The only other full blooded saiyan on the planet would be less likely to fly off for my home and *my* family if this full blooded saiyan provided enough entertainment here and now. 

Which still didn't stop me from being surprised as hell when he decided somewhere in that unfathomable mind of his to go through with it. I gained even more bruises then. My mind rejected the thought as completely repulsive and against everything that I was, which meant that Kakarrot had a fight on his hands. 

A fight he, once again, won. 

I frown to myself as I exit the shower, towel wrapped securely around my waist. My frown deepens as I reach the closet and stare at clothing that will just get ruined again come nightfall. Uttering a soft curse and a self-suffering sigh, I pull out a tank top and jeans, yanking the tight fitting earth-made clothing on. 

I am barely finished that when I hear the voice of a young girl call out to me from the hall. "Daddy!" Bra exclaims, bursting though the door without warning and launching herself at me before I can offer up protest. Instead I grunt it out once she is in the middle of hugging me. 

"Bra," I begin warningly. I'm not going to let on how much that hurt... I have more aches and bruises than I had previously thought. 

She doesn't care. "I'm sorry we fought daddy," she says, smiling up at me winningly. I blink and grunt again, this time fondly, wondering if she wants something else of me. Sometimes she does and will often ask me to do things I loathe, like take her shopping, when she gives me hugs.

Apparently not today. Just as happy as can be, she lets me go and practically skips out of the room, disappearing down the hall. 

I am unable to keep the grin off of my face. That is of course, until I hear Bulma's voice carry to the room that I am in from further down the hall. "Bra," She says a mild hint of exasperation to her voice. "Have you seen your _father_ around here anywhere?"

I freeze.

"Yeah, he's in his room," Bra replies.

I am gone long before the woman arrives. 

~~~

I do not sleep. I cannot. Instead I pace around the grounds... out of reaching distance of the woman, craving something, anything to take my mind off of the night to come. I can barely eat. I can't spar, though I put myself in my training room and pretend to anyway. It's pathetic... I can only reach 10 G before my body threatens to give out. I've been far too hard on it, and I know this. I know that it's not going to be able to recover until heat is over and I am able to sleep and eat again. That still doesn't mean that I am not infuriated by the fact that I can not function. 

I'm a coiled wreck, one that can only avoid his family and wait for the night to come. I'm pathetic.

Night does come and all too quickly. I stand on the roof and wait for the sun to fall, then wait longer in the darkness until I feel the swell of energy along the horizon, heading in my direction. 

Kakarrot. 

Here we go again. Nimbly I launch myself into the air.

I barely make it a couple of human miles away from my home when I feel another's ki flare against the horizon, from nearly the exact same place as the first. I balk for a moment, my eyes widening. I know whose ki that is. 

Gohan.

Shit. 

Suddenly I find it in me to fly a whole lot faster. 

I am sweating and aching from exertion after nearly one complete lap around the earth. I can't fly any longer. I am no closer at loosing the Sons than I was when I was at my home. 

Still I can not help but to shake my head in disbelief. I know well enough to fear Gohan, who is flying nearly directly on top of his father's ki. In my weakened and beaten state, I have no choice but to fear him. However yesterday... 

I had hoped he was different from his display yesterday. He wasn't. Even as I reach out with my mind to sense him he was just as single-mindedly determined to catch me as his father. 

Well fuck me. 

Obviously. Where I land it is still light out, though the sun is sinking slowly below the horizon. It does not matter if it is light or dark where I land... Kakarrot's body has adjusted to the night of the place where he lives. His body does not care about the placement of the sun, just as his body does not care about the actual existence of the moon or not. 

It is desert here, and the rapidly cooling sands shift beneath my feet. Trying to draw ragged gasps for breath under control, I clench my jaw and my fists. After a moment of being half bent over as I try to regain some of my lost energy back, I straighten by degrees. Finally I throw my head back so that I am standing tall and proud, and wait. 

I do not have to wait long. 

Kakarrot lands in front of me. He only looks at me for a moment before turning again. He is clearly agitated as he watches Gohan land as well, several feet away. I can tell by the way his shoulders hunch... by the way he carefully lowers himself into a fighting stance. He glances at me, briefly, then back again, as if wondering what to do. 

He doesn't know yet. He'll get it in a second. I wait.

Gohan waits as well. The young adult's face is a picture of seriousness. He understands at least. Unfortunately I can scent him... as badly as I could last night. Though it may be controlled... now, I do not doubt he will loose that precious control when confronted with a heat driven fight... one he is going to get into if he chooses to stay here. 

Kakarrot turns back to me suddenly. He blinks... then smiles his knowing smile. I fight to still the shiver that runs through me and glare back haughtily. 

"Go home Gohan." Goku orders his son as he smirks at me. His voice is rough and husky and so much like the final voice I've heard on him all the nights before. I bare my teeth at him. 

I see Gohan shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not going anywhere," He returns. 

A trace breeze picks up, brushing against my already sensitive skin. I shiver again, despite myself, my keen eyes watching as Goku frowns and slowly turns back around to face his son.

~


	3. Part 3

**Author's note**: *sings a little ditty about procrastination* "Procrastination... mmmmmmhmm, makes it happen..." I should be studying for my final exam... oh well. Have another part. :)

~~~

Part 3 - 

Goku slowly turned back around to face his son. "What?" He asked, obviously confused. 

It's Gohan's turn to sink into a crouch and I watch as his teeth bare as he gives out a low throaty growl. "You heard me." He pauses for a moment, his feral eyes darting at me for a moment before returning to his father's face. "I won't let you touch him." He adds. 

I resist the urge to throw my arms up in the air in exasperation. Great. Just great.

Instead I watch. I watch as Goku growls in reply, then turns and gives me an uncertain look. I give him nothing back, beyond my complete and utter disdain in the form of a glare. Goku turns back to his son. 

The tension is nearly tangible. It is broken when Goku throws his arms out and balls his hands into fists... and powers up to Super Saiyan. 

Gohan does as well. 

Goku isn't impressed. I listen as his warm and deadly voice washes over the twilight. "You don't want to fight me," He warns. 

Gohan glares back levelly. "I do." Is his straightforward answer. He glances at me again and back again. "I said I won't let you touch him and I meant it." 

Kakarrot's answering scream of rage is enough to scare off all the little critters for miles around. I flinch despite myself, blinking and turning my head to the side briefly. When I look back Goku and Gohan are already in the air high above me, exchanging blows and volleys strong enough to shake the earth. 

I watch for a moment or so. Then I sigh and turn away again, scuffing the earth with the toe of my boot. Despite myself I can feel an embarrassed flush riding up my cheeks. Damn them both. 

I'd run... but I can't. I honestly don't have the energy to do so any longer, as a week of constant stress has reduced my reserves to nothing. It wouldn't accomplish anything anyway. Whether Gohan or Goku wins, it doesn't matter... the victor will come after me. Even if I suppressed my ki... not that I need to, it's so low, in heat they can SCENT me out. Or my daughter out, if they get bored of looking for me. No... it's better if I stay here. 

Fucking wonderful. When my planet "died" back when I was a boy, leaving me in charge of a whole two Saiyans for a while and after that one Saiyan and numerous half-breeds, I never imagined this day would come. Oh sure, Nappa told stories about the glory of battling another Saiyan for the right to mate during heat, but I never imagined I would be on the receiving end of such a battle. Briefly I wished I had stayed dead after the Majin Buu fight as to avoid such horrible embarrassment. Then my thoughts return to my daughter and the reason why I am out here in the first place. 

She better appreciate this. 

Then I remember that there is still one last Son out there somewhere and my blood runs chill with sudden ominous fear. I hope she's okay...

I turn back again when the sudden effect of a body impacting the earth startles me out of my thoughts. Gohan has landed especially hard, and I watch as Goku lands as well, right on top of him. They grapple, rolling about in the sand, snarling and hissing at one another.

Gohan gets the upper hand for a moment, only to be rolled about again as his father struggles with him. Kakarrot gets his eldest son in a bit of a head lock, with his face pushed into the sand. They wrestle some more. Gohan suddenly manages to jerk his head up, and spits out sand for a moment before calling out to me... 

"Vegeta!" He shouts. "Help me!" 

I shake my head, the corner of my lips twisting up into a condescending smirk. "As if I'd help you." I call back sarcastically. "You think you'll be any different if you win this?" I don't even try to surpress the anger in my voice. I know he won't be. I know it. He can not fight with his father like this and not awaken ever single primitive instinct inside of him, both on his Saiyan side and his human side. 

As it is Gohan stares at me like I have three heads for a fleeting moment before he has to duck from a punch aimed at his skull and resume fighting his father. He twists about and punches back, his fist connecting, which effectively throws his father off of him. He takes to the air again.

My words have angered him. I watch as the fight resumes up above me... and Gohan is fighting as hard as he did when he was a child. I watch with vague interest as he manages to land a kick on his father, sending him flying into the side of a cliff nearly a half a mile away before screaming out a challenge and flying after him in a brilliant streak of light. 

I sit down grumpily and continue to watch with vague disinterest as the battle continues.

It's amazing that Gohan's held out this long. The man has *really* let himself go in recent years. I know that once, when he was a very young teen he went Super Saiyan 2 while battling Cell, but I'm not even sure he can do that any longer. 

Oh wait... no, he can.

Even so, it's still amazing that he's holding his own in this fight. His father still should be stronger than him. The only reasonable explanation I can think of is Goku's confused and a little bit disorientated. He keeps on swinging his head in my direction, which is foolish to say the least. It doesn't take long until Gohan goes for one of those openings and hits Goku on the back of the head. I wince at the dirty move that sends Goku spiraling towards the earth to create a large shallow crater to nestle his unconscious body in. The rim of this crater comes within inches of my feet. I stand and look down into the crater. Nope. He's not getting up again any time soon. 

I almost feel sorry for him. Okay I don't. Actually I feel a bit sorry for myself... now I have to deal with his son. Sighing I look up and watch as the oldest Son boy drifts down towards me. 

He lands and after a moment of catching his breath, looks up and grins at me. It isn't a friendly grin. Oh no. Not at all. _'I'm getting too old for this,'_ I think briefly.

Gohan takes a step towards me. I take a wary step back. He takes another step forwards.

"Gohan." I snap.

No effect. The younger half-breed continues to stalk towards me. 

My eyes widen as his arms come out in front of him, and a ki charge blinks into existence. I stare and only just manage to jump out of the way as it comes flying at me. I'm not so lucky with the second blast. I fly back against the cliff behind me, and collapse in a sitting position at the base of it in a pile of rocks and rubble. 

I look up slowly, blinking to clear my eyes. "Gohan!" I shout, enraged and a tiny bit fearful. The half-breed still doesn't reply, the look on his face one of pure malice as he continues to stalk towards me. 

My eyes widen. This isn't the way things should go. I haven't resisted him at all. He shouldn't be attacking me! In desperation I reach out with my mind in attempt to read his thoughts, wondering where I went wrong. 

They are in a worse state than I imagined, his rational mind almost completely buried by pure primal instinct... and something more *distorted* than I ever imagined. I see the stuff he wants to do to me and my stomach twists. I think I'm going to be sick_. 'There has to be something wrong with the wiring,'_ I think desperately. His human side must be causing that. Heat is to mate with something-- he shouldn't want to maim as well...

To make matters worse he seems to sense me there, in his mind. My eyes widen even more as the look on his face changes to one of shock and his mind simultaneously latches on to mine. Suddenly his rational mind breaks though the dark confusion and shouts at me. _'Vegeta! RUN!!'_ It cries at me desperately. 

I merely try to push my revulsion away and shake my head. _'I can't,'_ I think back at him. Despite myself, my mind reviews why exactly I can't... he'll scent me out, and catch me anyway... or he'll scent out my daughter and do the same...

I'm still connected to him and in that instant he finds out more than I ever intended him to. I jerk back with a snarl, reclaiming my mind as my own. 

Gohan stumbles slightly and gives out a little startled yelp, clenching his skull. I wasn't too friendly in my exit. Slowly his head comes up and he stares at me. Then his arms come up as well, a bright yellow ki ball forming in his palms.

He's going to destroy me. So be it. I stand slowly, ever limb and muscle protesting my actions and then I stiffen my stance. I watch as his eyes go blank. I begin to shut mine, awaiting the blow. 

That blow never comes. Instead Gohan lets out a horrible enraged cry and smashes his hand right into his own stomach. 

My eyes snap back open. I watch, nearly frozen in shock as the younger man falls towards the earth, face first. It's only when I feel his ki drop sharply and the blood seeping through the *back* of his shirt that I realize the extent that he's injured himself. 

"Are you a fool?!" I snap out at him, rushing forwards to his side. Gripping his shoulders I turn him over. 

Gohan's eyes flutter open and he half smiles, half winces in pain as he looks up at me. "I have a daughter at home too you know," He chokes and pauses for a moment, then continues painstakingly. "I understand what you... were trying... to do." His head is lolling. He's gasping for breath now, and blood is gurgling past his lips. 

I stare at him. Damn brat must have hit himself a little too hard. Even so, he shouldn't be bleeding like that, he's a half-Saiyan. We heal quickly. 

It occurs to me in a flash. He spent himself out. I reach out, feeling for his ki, only to find it dangerously low. The man has achieved heights tonight beyond what he has in over ten years... of course he's going to be vulnerable to attack...

Wide dark eyes search mine. He reads the verdict in my eyes and I can see he understands how badly he's done himself in. "Promise me," Gohan gasps out. "Promise me that when Pan comes of age..."

"Don't be disgusting," I growl at him before he can finish. 

The faintest of smiles twitches at the corner of Gohan's bloody mouth. 

"Good." He replies and his head falls back as he passes out. 

I continue to stare at him. I can't promise him that. I just... can't. Even though I know I can control myself a little bit better than Kakarrot, nothing is 100% guaranteed. The fact that Gohan nearly lost it is testament to that. If a half Saiyan can nearly loose it to the urge to mate and dominate, then how can I possibly hope to be any different? However that is irrelevant to the fact that I said that to reassure Gohan. My disgust is all I can offer.

For the longest time I stand there and stare at the unconscious half-breed. I watch and feel as his ki level continues to drop. _'This isn't right,'_ I think, and I begin to get antsy. I glance down at the crater at Goku's unconscious body, then at Gohan, and then at the rapidly darkening sky. 

I want to go home. Back to the Capsule Corporation buildings. I shift from foot to foot agitatedly, then lift off into the sky. 

I don't get very far. I don't get very far at all. I can't do it, I realize after I've flown less than a mile. I realize what Gohan was trying to do when he came here tonight. His focus on me, was not one to injure, but rather to protect. In a perfect parallel of his irritating father, he stepped into the role that was so often handed the former. And when it became obvious that I needed protection from his father himself he did it, despite instinct, despite everything else. He even went as far as to fatally injure himself to prevent himself from doing anything to me. 

And if I leave him there he'll die. 

I know this. I know it and that is what makes me turn back around. I can't just let him die. I reflect on that very briefly. It's been years since I would have happily counted Gohan's demise as a mark in my favor. This planet has changed me, despite any efforts to the contrary on my behalf.

Cursing softly under my breath as I land, I lean down and gather up the unconscious half-breed in my arms. Shifting his dead weight into a more comfortable position I hold him to me and take off into the sky. 

I don't even know if I have enough energy to make it to the god's palace high above the clouds. All I know is I have to try. 

I barely make it to Kami's look out. I see spots as I land and stumble to my knees, dropping Gohan unceremoniously on the floor of the marbled courtyard. I look up, my vision swimming, as Dende and Mr. Popo rush out to meet me. 

"What happened to him?" The little god exclaims, falling to his knees beside the injured young man. "Gohan?" When he gets no answer, he extends his hands and sets about healing him. 

I grunt and don't answer. Instead I half walk, half crawl off to the side with a little bit of help from Mr. Popo. Sinking down against a pillar I lean against it and will my vision to clear, waving the gardener away with an irritated hand. Soon I am left alone. 

Well almost alone. 

It takes entirely too long for me to realize that there is someone standing beside me. Of course the large Namek is usually hard to sense... he has a way of sneaking up on people. I ignore him, and he ignores me, instead choosing to stand beside me in relative quiet as he watches Dende heal his former student. 

I am grateful for his silence. I know he'll question me... but probably later when I'm not within a breath or two of passing out. 

Before I know it Dende finishes healing Gohan and approaches me to heal me. I open my mouth to protest as the warm glow baths me with it's healing light, then shut it again once I realize that I really need this...

"What's going on Vegeta?" Dende asks once he has finished and steps away. 

I glare, shifting from foot to foot and testing my newly healed muscles. "Nothing that would concern you Namek." 

The small god glances up at Piccolo then looks back down at me. "I think it does Vegeta," Dende returns levelly. He turns slightly and made a gesture at Gohan, who is now nicely healed but still unconscious. "When my friends start coming to me on the brink of death, it concerns me." 

I blink at him. Damn god's gotten a spine or three in the last fifteen years.

"Hmph." I return, folding my arms across my chest. 

"Tell us Vegeta," Piccolo's deep rumbling voice came at me from off to my side. The Namek sounds slightly exasperated. "You and Goku have been playing cat and mouse for a week now. Then there was the fight tonight. Gohan's lucky to be alive, and you weren't in the best of shape either. As far as I can sense, you've left Goku out there somewhere... unconscious." 

"He'll be fine," I mutter somewhat bitterly up at him. 

Piccolo raises a non-existent eyebrow at me. "I don't doubt that. Very little can kill Kakarrot, least of all you." I glare, but the large Namek only ignores the look and continues. "What's going on Vegeta." His question is a little less than one and a little more like an order. 

I glare. Piccolo doesn't budge. Dende only looks at me expectantly. Clenching my hands into twin fists I grit my teeth and begin. 

I don't tell them everything, but I tell them enough. I start at the actual description of Saiyan heat cycles and go from there. I make sure all the bases are covered, however lightly, from leaving my house that one night to "spar" with Kakarrot, to a very non-detailed description of what happened next. I continue, explaining about the constant cycle, every night, and the fact that Kakarrot never remembers. I brush it off like it is nothing, but I can see from the horrified look on Dende's face that he "gets it" and more. I sneer for a brief second, then continue, finally ending on Gohan's discovery the night previous and the valiant way he tried to protect me tonight, up to and including inflicting wounds on himself. 

As soon as the horrified look left, which actually didn't take too long, Dende instantly starts problem solving. 

"There's got to be some sort of way to make him remember..." He begins. 

"No!" I snap. The Nameks look at me, startled... or at least Dende does. Nothing much can ruffle Piccolo. 

I snort and glower at them both. "No." I repeat. "He won't remember." I ball my hands into fists. I know how Kakarrot's mind works... I've been "in" it after all. "The stupid fool will be so guilt ridden that I'll constantly have him trying to make it up to me..." I shudder, imagining it. Kakarrot's voice as he speaks in the stupid cheery way of his. _'Hey Vegeta! How are you doing? Hey Vegeta, let's have a Barbecue! Hey Vegeta, come over here!...'_ I wince. "That's the last thing I need." I tell them both sourly. 

"But Vegeta..." Dende begins to protest. 

Piccolo seems to understand. He reaches out, placing a reassuring hand on the healer's shoulder. "It's done," The larger Namek says. 

The little god hesitates for only a moment more, then nods reluctantly in agreement. 

Thankfully the unwanted attention moves from me to elsewhere as Gohan decides to come around. I tense, however slightly as he sits up, rubbing at an eye. When he blinks them open and looks up, he somehow manages to look past the Nameks and right at me.

"Vegeta..." He murmurs. The smile returns... but only for an instant. He seems to remember himself and draws back with a small disgusted sound. Only then does he notice the pair. 

"Dende!" Gohan says. He looks from the one to the other. "Piccolo!" Suddenly he smiles, and for an instant he looks like a little kid again, instead of a nearly thirty year old man. "What are you doing here?" He asked, genuinely pleased. 

"Visiting." The large Namek rumbles. 

"How are you feeling Gohan?" Dende asks as they approach him.

I watch as Gohan stretches some of his muscles experimentally, and pats his stomach where his injuries had been. "Much better thanks..." 

I snort softly and turn away then, keeping my eye on the group as I walk towards the rim of the balcony. I am no longer needed here... and I still want to get home, very badly. As long as Gohan is here and as long as he can STAY here, until dawn at least, me and my family will be completely safe... 

"Hey Piccolo?" I heard Gohan say suddenly. I look back, only to catch Gohan looking over his shoulder at me. He then turns away and smiles back up at his mentor. "Do me a favor and spar with me?" He asks sweetly. 

Piccolo looks surprised for a whole half a second. "Now?" He asks. 

Gohan nods cheerfully. "Yup!" He replies. "Now." He glances back at me and promptly blushes. "My friend needs to get some sleep." He explains. He quickly grabs Piccolo's arm and begins to walk away with him. "I'll explain later." 

"I already know Gohan," Is Piccolo's unruffled reply. He still allows himself to be led away, a concerned looking Dende trailing after them. 

Gohan looks up at Piccolo, a slightly surprised look on his face, and then he smiles and laughs. His reply is lost in the distance between us.

I watch as they disappear around a pillar and finally out of sight. Finally I let out a small sigh of relief. No more problems. At least for now. Satisfied I launch into the air and fly off into the night. 

~


	4. Part 4

~~~

Part 4 - End

It is nearly dawn when I arrive at home. For the first time since this all began I do not check to see where my family is when I go inside... which ends up startling me. 

Trunks is in the living area as I walk by. He is sitting on the couch, staring at the blank holovid screen. His arms are tucked around his legs and there is a particular introspective look on his face. The heavy creases between his brows bothers me. 

I stop. "Trunks." I say. 

The boy looks up at me, startled for a second. Then he grins and unfolds, scratching the side of his head near his ear sheepishly. "Oh hey Dad..." He says. 

I grunt. "What are you doing up?" I ask him. 

Trunks stands and shrugs. "Nothing," He replies. "Just couldn't sleep." 

I give him a once over, up and down, then turn to leave the room. 

"Hey Dad..?" Trunks' voice follows me. 

I pause for a second in way of invitation before continuing on out of the room.

Trunks obediently follows me down the hall. "Um, you know the other night when you sent Bra to her room?" He begins cautiously.

I raise an eyebrow at him. 

He grabs a deep breath and swipes a hand through his hair quickly. "Uhh, well... I wanted something of mine back from Bra that night... so I went into her room..." He pauses again and coughs. 

He's stalling. I turn around and face him. "What?" I bark.

He looks from one side then the other in a guilty like manner. "Well, I found uh, Goten in there with her..." 

My blood runs chill... again. I'm fairly sure my face drains of all color, though from rage or horror I'm not sure. Either way it's enough to alarm Trunks and he takes a fearful half a step back. 

I take a step forwards towards him to make up the distance. "What--?" I breathe. 

He stares at me, wide-eyed, his hands held up in a placating gesture. "It's okay!" He says quickly. "It's okay... I kicked him out--" 

"How FAR did they go??" I roar at him. At the same time several thoughts are running through my head, and all of them are bad. Did he have sex with her? If so is my 13 year old daughter pregnant? That and the completely wretched thought that everything I've done over the last week has been completely for naught... how can I protect my daughter from the one if another one is just as eager to take his place? SHIT! At least the youngest Son is a hell of a lot younger AND weaker than his father... usually I hate things that are weak, but when it comes to potentially harming MY daughter I'll take the weaker one. Even so I'm incensed at this turn of events, and Trunks can tell, especially since I start unconsciously powering up and shake the hall as I do so. 

"Not far! They hadn't done anything yet!" Trunks says quickly, his eyes impossibly large. I begin to calm a tiny bit and the boy quickly continues. "I mean, yeah sure, they were in the process of... doing stuff... but I'm fairly sure Bra's still... ugh..." He rolls his hands through the air, searching for the right word. "Clean." He finally finishes awkwardly. 

I glower at him darkly. "So Kakarrot's brat didn't mate with my daughter?" I demand to know. Even though I am beyond relieved, I can't help but to think that is-- odd. It must have taken a heck of a lot of force to convince a Saiyan in heat that he wasn't going to mate after he has decided he was going to...

Trunks winces and flushes beat red... though I am not sure if it is at my words or at the entire conversation. 

"No Dad," He says after a moment with a bit of a sigh. He looks up at me, despite the flushed look. "Goten didn't have sex with Bra..." He looks away again and the embarrassed look grows. 

There is a "but" there. "But--?" I question pointedly. 

He shakes his head ever so slightly. "It's -- uh, nothing. Nevermind." He turns to walk away. 

No, he's not getting out of this that easily. I dart forwards and grip the boy by the throat, then slam him up against a wall. That cracks the plaster. I don't care. "I suggest you tell me," I order. "NOW." 

Trunks stares and grapples with my arms in alarm, letting out a small squeak of protest. After a moment he realizes that I'm not putting any pressure on his throat, merely holding him in place, and his hands fall away. He sighs, his head tilting to the side for a moment before he looks back at me. Intelligent blue eyes search mine. 

"When I kicked him out of the house I followed him," He says. His voice and face are a picture of seriousness. I slowly release the grip I have on his throat as he continues. "And then we fought..." He stops and swallows audibly. "And I-- then I almost..." 

I fold my arms across my chest and wait for him to continue. 

He gives me a shamefaced look. "I almost did something I would have regretted." He finishes softly. 

I know. Actually I knew the moment Trunks said he followed Goten, but that's besides the point. I look at him seriously and raise an eyebrow. "And did you?" I ask. 

"No." He shakes his head vigorously. "No... he... he got away. And I didn't follow him."

There is more to this story. The guilt in his eyes told me he wanted to... badly... and it troubles him. Son Goten is, or was his best friend. I do not doubt that he had no intention of truly harming him, despite finding him with his sister... 

"Good." I reply. With that I turn away. 

As I do so I can see, in my mind's eye, the look of determination in my son's eyes. The look that says now that he's told me, it's okay if I walk away from him. It's a look that says he'll deal with it, alone... somehow.

I hesitate. I can leave him to deal with it... or I can help him. He was raised by humans after all. Even I had Nappa to tell me about my race. In fact I should probably tell them both... Bra and Trunks at some point or another about their heritage... and not just about mating... all of it. It's only fair. 

Sighing, I turn back to my son. "Come," I grunt, beckoning him to follow me. 

Trunks looks surprised for half a second before obediently trotting after me. 

I wait until we're on the grounds and a fair bit away from the house to begin. The sun is starting to rise, bathing the lawn in an early morning glow. Dew sparkles on the grass. I place my hands in fists on my hips and tilt my head back, drawing in a deep breath. I stop, and Trunks does as well. He stands beside me casually with his hands in his pockets, waiting for me to tell him whatever it is I brought him out here for. I tilt my head back, inspecting the sky before I speak. "There are some things you should know about Saiyans, son..." 

~~~

That night finds me on the roof again... though this time I had to fight my son for the right to be there. I didn't tell him what has been going on at night between Kakarrot and I, but then I didn't need to. Trunks, thanks to his own experiences with Goten, has guessed what has been happening. Luckily the young man is still smart enough to respect me as his father. Needless to say, I won the argument. 

Even so I'm sure he's down in the living room angsting about it all right now. I just hope I've instilled enough of that respect in him that he'll *stay* there...

The sun sets slowly and my mind wanders. I consider all the things I had discussed with my son eariler. Besides the fact that I had to tip toe around a couple of issues, talking to him was a surprising and welcome relief. In fact I am by far more calm now than I've been all week. 

Now all I have to do is talk to Bra sometime soon... my eyes narrow. I won't be too harsh as it isn't really her fault, but I DO want to know how Goten got into her room AFTER she had locked herself in there...

I'm distracted back to the here and now by a swell of ki on the horizon. I nod to myself. Then I pause. 

It's Gohan I sense... not Goku. Huh. 

Either way, I'm not taking any chances... 

I land on a cliff side in a mountainous region on the bright side of the planet. There I wait, almost nervously, for Gohan to come. For some reason, probably having a lot to do with memories of what exactly was in Gohan's head the day before, I'm apprehensive about this encounter. I also have not flown around the world a couple of times. This is because if it does come down to a fight I do want to have at least a little bit of a chance against him...

Gohan lands a couple of moments later about twenty feet away from me. I tense, then stare at his clothing. He's wearing a suit and a tie and his spectacles. 

"I should of known you'd fly off," He says with a sigh as he walks towards me. 

I eye him warily. I wonder, once again, where his father is... until something occurs to me. 

I can't SMELL him. 

I cock my head to the side and sniff the air just to be sure. Yup... I can't. It's finished. Finally. That would explain the lack of a Kakarrot...

The relief I feel is amazing. Letting out a small sigh of satisfaction, I relax visibly. Then I half grin, nodding my head towards the clothes. "What's up with you?" I ask mockingly.

Gohan blinks, then looks down at himself. "Oh!" He laughs, then shrugs. "I was going to put in a couple of extra hours at the office tonight," He explains. "To make up for the ones I missed this morning." 

I raise and eyebrow and give him a condescending look. It's times like this that Gohan's pathetic in his human-ness... it's hard to believe that the man who can fight his father tooth and nail like he did the day before can turn into such a brain-numbing dweeb the next. 

Gohan flushes slightly and chuckles nervously at my look, then deliberately changes the subject. "I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday Vegeta," He says very sincerely. "I'm sorry that--"

"Don't be," I cut him off quickly. I wave away his surprised look. "Unless you want to apologize for being part Saiyan as well."

The surprise look doesn't fade, and I sigh. "Don't give me that look boy," I grumble. "You ARE half-Sayian." I give him an appraising look. "AND at your age, you've been through that before... at least once." I snort slightly and turn to the side, looking out over the cliff with my arms folded across my chest. 

Gohan is silent for a long moment. When he speaks again his voice is soft. "It's never been that bad before."

I am silent. Gohan walks up to stand beside me, looking out over the mountains as well.

"How do you deal with it Vegeta?" He asks after a moment.

I shrug. "... control." I reply. "I know I'm not human. That HELPS..." 

Gohan glances at me, a knowing look crawling across his face. "You're talking about Father aren't you?" When I don't answer he continues. "He doesn't remember you know." 

I look at him out of the corner of my eye. There is a particularly troubled expression on his face. Like he can't figure out why that would be so, but it's more than that. Like Trunks this whole entire heat thing distresses him... I remember that he saw me and Kakarrot two nights ago. After being a witness to something like that I can understand why he would be bothered by the concept of his supposedly good and perfect father not remembering. 

I'm not. 

When I don't reply, Gohan gives me a worried look. "I didn't tell him by the way," He says. When I'm still silent he begins to babble. "Dende told me you didn't want him to know, so I didn't..." 

I snort softly. "Good." I reply with a dead note of finality. 

"Vegeta..." A very slight whiny tone enters his voice and I school a flinch. This 'conversation' is nearly over... I'm going to end it. "We've got to do something." Gohan finishes.

I turn and look him up and down deliberately. "We do nothing." I reply. 

He looks shocked for a moment. Then -- "But Vegeta..." 

"But nothing, Gohan." I return quickly. Then I sigh. "Go home." I tell him, exasperated. Then I remember his cloths. "Or go to work. Or whatever." I turn again and raise my self up into the air. At about twenty feet up I turn one last time and look down at the rather lost looking man. "You have about ten years to prepare for the next heat cycle Gohan." I give him a pointed glare. "I'm sure you have other-- more pressing matters on your hands right now." I don't mean anything by that at all. All I mean is that Gohan can stop worrying about me and go back to living his life. Like I intend to. With that I turn away from him, leaving him on that cliff alone as I make a steady and straight flight towards...

Home.

~~~ 


End file.
